Fireheart's Crush
by Macey-the-Magical
Summary: "Why was she always there? Whenever he closed his eyes, why did she always appear? Did this same thing happen to her? He found himself hoping it did." A songfic about FirexSand, as you can tell by the title, to David Archuleta's Crush. Hope you like it!


_Whattup mah peepz! This is my first songfic! And I figured if I'm gonna write a songfic and I love romance fanfictions, I may as well do a romance songfic! ^o^ Yeah, so anyways, this is one for FirexSand with the song Crush by David Archuleta, who I LOVE!!! *faints* ............. *jumps up* Enjoy! DAVID!!! *faints again* OH! And another thing you should know is that the POV switches from Fireheart to Sandstorm after the first chorus. After that it just kinda flips back and forth between them.__ And also, right in the end, the very last sentence is them thinking the same thing together. __ Okay, NOW enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Firestar and Spottedleaf would have never even looked at each other, the three would be Squirrelflight's kits, Leafpool would still be in the Clan, and Crowfeather wouldn't be an emotionless zombie. But that's just me, right?_

**/~*::*~\**

_Oh_

_Ooh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-ooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Fireheart padded through ThunderClan territory, barely dodging trees and shrubs. His mind wasn't on where his paws were taking him. His mind was on the same thing it was most of the time when not worrying about Bluestar or concentrating on the Clan's needs. Sandstorm.

_  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, is just too much, just too much  
_

Why was she always there? Whenever he closed his eyes, why did she always appear? Fireheart closed his eyes. There she was again. It confused him... but he never said he didn't like it. Did this same thing happen to her?

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch your breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay  
_

He found himself hoping it did.

_***Sandstorm's POV***_

Sandstorm sat in ThunderClan camp, a half-eaten shrew lying in front of her. She could barely keep her mind on anything in the camp.

_  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time, girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
_

She kept thinking about an orange coat, sparkling emerald green eyes, a kind voice speaking to her, a warm scent caressing the air around her...

_  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever_

_Forever  
_

Fireheart found himself padding to the gorse tunnel.

---

Sandstorm buried her shrew and headed for the tunnel for a walk.

_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch your breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay  
_

'I wonder where Sandstorm is now...'

---

'I wonder what Fireheart's up to today...'

_  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
_

Fireheart and Sandstorm ran right into each other. "Oh, sorry!" they apologized simultaneously. "It's okay." they mewed together again. They laughed.

---

Fireheart felt himself being warmed from his paws to his tail-tip, just from looking at her and seeing her smile.

---

Sandstorm found herself transfixed by his deep green eyes, dancing with laughter.

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
_

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Fireheart asked. Sandstorm's face lit up. He loved when she did that. It just made the world look a little friendlier, the sun shine a little brighter. "Sure!" she meowed.

---

Sandstorm saw Fireheart smile as she accepted his request. 'Oh, wow...' she thought to herself. This feeling went beyond anything else she had felt before.

_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

They began to walk together and stopped at Sunningrocks. They sat down together, pelts almost brushing.

_  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Fireheart sneaked a glance as Sandstorm. The light filtering through the clearing lit her pelt to gold. 'Beautiful...' he thought. Sandstorm caught his eye and looked away quickly. So did he, exhilarated.

_  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?_

Sandstorm noticed Fireheart looking at her. She glanced, met his eyes, and looked back away, breathless for a moment.

_  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
_

"You... you look nice." Fireheart mewed hesitantly, not sure how she would respond. He gave a small smile.

---

Oh. Wow. Did he just say she was pretty? Sandstorm turned to look at him, a small grin starting to form on her face.

---

Fireheart felt hypnotized by her pale eyes. 'They look like the color of leaves...' he noted to himself.

---

Sandstorm tried to thank, but couldn't find any words. So she just leaned her head on his shoulder.

---

Fireheart put his chin on her head.

It felt good to both of them.

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
_

Samdstorm knew she loved him. More than anything else, she loved him.

---

Fireheart thought he could be in love.

---

She could tell him...

---

Maybe he should tell her...

_  
Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

No.

---

He wouldn't want me.

---

What would she want to do with a kittypet like me?

---

We should just be friends, I guess.

_*is almost bursting from all the "AW"s she held in while writing this* AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! There. I got it out. But still, awww... I loved, loved, LOVED WRITING THIS!!! I LOVE THIS SONG AND THIS PAIRING AND I JUST LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT!!! XD And if you notice, I said Sandstorm 'knew' and Fireheart 'thought'. Thus proving my point on how stupid toms can be. ^-^ Aw, well, it's still nice all the same! Hope I clarified a bit! R&R PLEEEEZZ!! KTHANXBYE! XD_


End file.
